Umbrella
by Bad-Newz
Summary: [Shadow/Rouge] [One-Shot]. Siempre me ha gustado estar a tu lado, me aceptes o me ignores, me da igual. Con saber que soy la única que te conoce en verdad y soy la singular murciélago que puede comprenderte, me siento como si fuera la única chica de todo tu mundo.


_Bueno, esto es una actualización que no estaba la primera vez que hice esta historia. Sólo es para avisar que la he alargado un poco, he agregado más cosas pero se mantiene casi como la original. Aún así, conservaré el documento original, quién sabe que ocurra._

_¡Espero que disfruten!_

_Oh, antes de nada, la primera parte es narrada por Rouge, después, el final, es una vista de tercera persona, la cuál manejo mejor. _

_Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team. _

* * *

_**Umbrella**_

* * *

¿Sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, cierto? Espero que lo sepas, ya que te veo bastante triste y puede ser que me necesites.

En estos días sólo haz dejado de hablarme, nos hemos alejado. Quizás tu no quieras hablar del el problema que te atormenta ahora, pero deberías hacerlo. Me preocupas.

Te conozco perfectamente como para saber que algo anda mal...

Estás mucho más callado que de costumbre, tu mirada no es la misma, y casi no has tocado tu desayuno.

Vamos... ¿Qué pasa? Yo siempre confiaré en ti y tu puedes hacer lo mismo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que ya somos sumamente cercanos. Dudarás en hacerlo, durarás en decirme que pasa, pero al final, lo harás, siempre lo haces. Siempre vuelves, y espero que eso no cambie.

Te levantas de la mesa, ya no estás sentado frente a mi. Dejaré el celular de lado, pero no te alejes, por favor.

—_¿A dónde te vas? _—levanto la voz un poco más de lo normal, quiero tu atención, basta de ignorarme.

Pareces enojado, pero igual, no podrás despegarte de mi tan fácilmente. Es temprano, trabajamos en el mismo lugar, y tenemos el día libre. ¿Por qué la prisa?

Te molesta casi todo, deberías tener más paciencia. Yo la tengo contigo.

\- _A donde se me dé la gana._ \- respondes con la vista en un punto cualquiera.

Siempre tan rebelde... bueno, yo no puedo cambiarte. Estás totalmente perfecto así.

—_¿Te pasé las llaves?_ —digo cuando escucho el rechinido de la puerta principal recién abierta. -_ No estaré en la tarde, quizás no vuelva tan temprano_. -

—_Existen las ventanas..._

Tan salvaje e indomable... continúa, que me encanta.

—_Ehm... Shadow..._ —volteas a ver como te miro de pies a cabeza.

No respondes, pero sé que estás escuchando.

No te diste cuenta, espero que no tomes la sonrisa en mi rostro como una burla hacia ti.

—_¡Serás distraído! Te vas sin zapatos... _—una pequeña e inocente risa se escapa de mis labios, tú apenas me miras y subes al segundo piso con paso firme.

Linda espalda, estoy acostumbrada a verla, ya que constantemente me la das, en vez de dejarme ver tu hermoso par de ojos. Tus fuertes pasos maltratan a la pobre escalera, ojalá que cuando regreses, se te pase y podamos ver una película. Ahora te desquitas con la puerta dando un gran portazo, si no encuentras tus zapatos seguro te desahogarás a golpes con la pared... o a gritos conmigo.

Oh querido, estás ciego. Porque en medio de la oscuridad, no puedes ver las fuertes luces de los autos ni las estrellas brillar en el oscuro cielo, ni todo el amor que yo estoy dispuesta a entregarte.

Pensé que coquetear un par de veces bastaría, para que vieras el amor que puedo regalarte. Ya que tu odias el romanticismo y las confesiones, tuve que descartar esas opciones de mi mente...

A pesar que pueda actuar así con otros, algún día te diré que todos mis guiños, van dirigidos a ti, que todas mis victorias son maravillosas porque tu estás presente y que la totalidad de mis besos, te pertenecen. Sé que te enfureces cuando actúo así con alguien más, se te nota, no hay que ser adivino para descubrirlo.

Tendré que cambiar mis técnicas y abrirte los ojos de otra manera. Podría escribirte una carta, dejarla sobre tu cama e irme del país una semana, ¿Quién sabe como reaccionarás? Aunque no lo creo, ya tendré tiempo para pensar como decírtelo...

Decirte que para mi, eres más valioso que una Chaos Emerald... y con eso no se juega, eso no se le dice a cualquiera. Siempre me ha gustado estar a tu lado, me aceptes o me ignores, me da igual. Con saber que soy la única que te conoce en verdad y soy la singular murciélago que puede comprenderte, me siento como si fuera la única chica de todo tu mundo.

Todos esos problemas que nos podemos encontrar, de verdad nunca nos podrán separar, si llega el fin del mundo, no se interpondrá en nuestro rumbo. Eres parte de mi entidad, en lo más profundo de mi ser, sé que solo existo para ti.

Cuando la guerra se lleve una parte tuya, cuando el mundo reparta sus cartas y las juegue en nuestra contra. Cuando lo que algún día nos unió, nos separe... Haré lo imposible por volver a ti, y juntos arreglaremos todo.

Cada vez que algo necesites, cuando requieras desahogarte o manifestarte... Cada vez que algo te duela por dentro... Cada vez algo así pase, debes saber que siempre junto a ti estaré. Porque...

Cuando el sol brilla, brillamos juntos.

Cuando triunfamos, triunfamos juntos.

Frente al peligro tú y yo morimos juntos.

Si te escapas, sé que volverías por mi.

Yo mataría por volver a sentir tu presencia alegrar mis días.

Yo juraré amarte y cuidarte por toda la eternidad. Aguantar tus enojos y vivir momentos en armonía. Permanecer junto a ti, aunque la tormenta sea peligrosa y el viento sea muy fuerte, junto a ti, hasta el día final.

Dije que siempre te querría como una amiga, esas que te esperan toda la vida. Aunque me hagas lo innombrable y si aún no sanan todas mis cicatrices, regresaré a tus brazos, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

Ahora que llueve más que nunca, sabes que todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro. Solos tú y yo, como siempre.

Así que puedes permanecer bajo mi paraguas...

Ahora que la ventisca casi nos derrumba, que el dolor nos destroza, y que la distancia nos tritura...

Ven conmigo y compartamos el paraguas que nos aleja de todo...

Ahora que ambos nos estamos desvaneciendo, como espuma sobre las olas del amenazador mar...

Puedes refugiarte bajo mi paraguas.

Distráete de los problemas junto a mi, abandona el pasado y concéntrate en que eres mi mundo.

Deja que los días pasen, que el clima cambie y que las ciudades caigan destruidas, pero quédate junto a mi.

Puedes correr a mis brazos, está bien, no te alarmes, ven aquí conmigo. No existe qué pueda destruir nuestro amor, así que continúa y deja que diluvie, seré todo lo que necesites y más...

* * *

—_¿Shadow?_ —su voz resonó en sus oídos, él la escucha, pero no responde.

El despiadado frío llenaba las calles de Central City, y las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza contra todo... y él allí, sentado en una banca, como si fuera un día soleado y espléndido. A mitad de la noche, el viento escandaloso meciendo los árboles alrededor de ellos. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir...

Ella con sus problemas sentimentales y su obsesión inacabable, él ahí, nadie sabe que piensa.

Ni idea de la hora, ella lo conocía, él era un amante de la soledad. Quería paz, pero no sabía que paz para él significaba el ruido de los autos y el viento azotando los tejados. Una tormenta se acercaba, ¿Qué hacía afuera?

La televisión quedó sonando en el hogar que ambos compartían, pero no se sentían sus pasos, nadie caminando, ni señales de vida. Su ausencia se sentía para ella, era como la mayor tortura existente y aunque le fuera difícil, se levantó y fue a buscarlo.

—_Si no puedes dormir... Para la otra, anda conmigo en vez de escaparte de la casa, ¿Entiendes? _—ella acortó distancias con unos cuantos pasos.

Él no se molestó en mirarla.

—_Vamos a casa, y ten... Para que no tomes un resfriado, eso si no lo has pillado ya..._ —dispuesta a convencerlo, le entregó un sweater que lo alejaría del frío, pero no se esperó para nada lo que iba a pasar.

El erizo se paró sin ganas y se colocó a su lado. Rouge subió su brazo un poco para que su paraguas de color violeta evitara que la cabeza del erizo siguiera mojándose, mientras él se abrigaba con el sweater que ella le trajo.

Él contemplo el brillo de sus grandes ojos, mientras ella seguía hablando, la vista fija en la mirada perdida del erizo negro.

A mitad de las palabras ignoradas de ella, él se acercó a la cazadora de tesoros sin previo aviso, y entre los labios de ambos hubo un contacto que ella anhelaba hace tanto tiempo. Él tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y los ojos cerrados. No se atrevería a mirarla por un tiempo. No después de tal gesto.

Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, meditando si esto de verdad estaba ocurriendo. No se demoró en corresponder el beso que duró sólo un par de mágicos segundos, cerrando los ojos mientras un rosado rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Sin necesidad de más palabras, la murciélago consiguió lo que quería, un beso. No tenía que ser un beso, sólo una muestra de amor por parte de su compañero erizo, pero no se iba a quejar.

Él se despegó de la apasionada sensación de aquél repentino beso, y ella formó la sonrisa más dulce que podía poner en su cara. La murciélago intentó continuar con algunas palabras, pero él se alejó de su lado, en dirección al hogar que compartía con ella.

Ella lo vio partir, sintiendo todavía el calor de ése beso.

Decidió seguirlo, se le estaba mojando la ropa y no esperaría a que la lluvia se volviera peor para ir a casa.

Consiguió lo que quería, él no era de muchas palabras. Éso significaba miles de cosas, no necesitaba más de lo que ya había conseguido.

Un beso bajo la lluvia, un recuerdo que le avivaría el corazón más que cualquier cosa, aunque el viento le estuviera causando problemas con el paraguas, y quizás, sí era para ella algo incluso más valioso que una Chaos Emerald...

* * *

_Con cariño, para: Catta :3_

_Me habían pedido un Shadouge... pero se me hizo algo difícil porque no me gusta la pareja, además la encuentro algo complicada porque no se puede hacer a Rouge muy romántica, muy delicada o débil, ni a Shadow tan apasionado, regalando flores o haciendo serenatas nocturnas (?) xD_

_Espero los comentarios o Reviews... sean positivos o negativos, si me quieren destrozar por dentro o me quieren avisar sobre algún error; no me importa, sólo dejen su opinión sobre que les pareció, los espero con muchos ánimos._

_(Inspirada en Umbrella, canción de Rihanna) _

_¡Espero que les haya agradado! ^o^_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


End file.
